Achievements (Payday 2)/Hardcore Henry
Permanent Achievements= to kill enemies on the Very Hard difficulty or above. Unlocks the "Safety First" mask, "Planet" material and "Phoenix" pattern. }} |-|Teasers= |-|Tips= This achievement is very simple to complete, especially in multiplayer, as merely all that is required is for both bomb parts to be found and secured on any difficulty and then escape. This is also simple, and in fact can be done alongside Ghost Run easily. The achievement only requires the crew to not get caught. If a guard has detected a player out in the open and both EMP parts have been found, at that point the players can ECM rush the remainder of the heist, provided their ECMs have enough upgrades. If one desires, one can dominate the entire basement (obviously out of sight of cameras on the Death Wish difficulty) to facilitate moving bags. These same tactics can also be applied to the Looting in the Dark achievement, with the obvious difference of having to secure all of the loot in the heist. This achievement is trickier, but still very doable. Note the following instructions work ''only on Overkill. There are 7 guards on the surface, and 3 guards in the basement. Shoot all of the cameras in the basement, then kill all of the guards in the basement. Then go up to the surface and find and secure the EMP bomb parts. How the heist is finished depends on the size of the player crew and where the escape vehicle is: #'Van:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the docks side of the map and shoot through the trainyard to the van. In singleplayer, the player will have to snipe the remaining guards from the bridge overlooking the trainyard. The Lebensauger .308 is recommended not only because of its fire rate, but also because it's easy to conceal. #'Boat:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the side of the trainyard closest to the starting point and shoot through the trainyard. If playing in singleplayer, the player will be forced to restart because it's virtually impossible to kill all of the guards single-handedly and reach the escape zone before the escape timer runs out. This achievement can also be done on the Death Wish difficulty, but obviously more difficult due to the presence of Titan cameras. It also only can be done if the escape vehicle is the van. The crew will play out the heist normally up until the EMP parts are secured in the van. At that point, one or two players will go to the opposite end of the map, one player will go down to the basement, and, while not required but highly recommended, one player will snipe from the bridge. Once the drones turn on and return to a resting position (so the alarm doesn't go off earlier than desired), the crew member(s) near the docks will kick off the killing spree, running beneath the bridge to the escape point, the crew member on the bridge will snipe the guards the previous player(s) couldn't reach, and the last player will shoot up the basement. It's almost required that the players not on the bridge have speed-boosting skills and Perk Decks. |-|Trivia= *The teaser achievements "Knowing When To Leave Requires Training" is a quote from Jane Prowse. *The teaser achievements "Coming In Like A Wrecking Ball" is a reference to the Miley Cyrus song Wrecking Ball. *'When in Russia... Do as the Russians Do' is a play on the saying "When in Rome, do as the Romans do". Category:Support Pages